Sábado noche
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Kyoraku no puede apagar su deseo y, desesperado, intenta mitigar su pasión con diferentes mujeres. Pero al final se dará cuenta que su corazón tan solo busca una persona, su inseparable amigo, Jushiro Ukitake. Yaoi KyorakuXUkitake. Escenas explícitas.


**Sábado noche.**

El sexo con Nanao ya no le satisfacía…

Si bien es verdad que la teniente de cada vez era mucho menos pudorosa y remilgada y, con el tiempo, dejó de ser tan tímida y sumisa, Shunsui Kyoraku necesitaba alguna cosa más. No sabía que era, pero necesitaba algo más.

Esa noche, mientras miraba como Nanao se desnudaba para él y tomaba su mano para ponerla en sus pechos, se dio cuenta que ese juego ya le aburría. Había estado muchos años detrás de ella, jugando cada día, insinuándose en todo momento, masturbándola cuando dormía… pero Nanao siempre le rechazaba. Ella hundía su rostro en el cojín e intentaba no chillar.

Tal vez por ese motivo, por sus continuas negaciones, Shunsui siempre tenía ganas de jugar con ella a ese complicado juego de la seducción. Pero, aunque tardó mucho, Nanao al final cayó a sus pies, víctima de su irresistible encanto.

-Nanao… -dijo Kyoraku mientras la teniente se quitaba el hakama y se quedaba tan solo con las bragas puestas. Eran blancas, con encajes a los lados y un pequeño lazo en la parte delantera. Muy castas, como su dueña.

-Capitán… -dijo ella roja como un tomate mientras Kyoraku la miraba. La chica se sentó en el sofá y abrió sus piernas mirando a Kyoraku, invitándolo a venir. Pasó sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior y se desató el pelo esperando a su Capitán. Pero a Kyoraku no le apetecía hacer de niñera esa noche.

El sexo con Nanao había sido divertido, pero tenía el enorme inconveniente que siempre tenía que hacerlo todo él. La chica era tímida, inexperta y demasiado casta. Que se desnudara ante él y que hubiera accedido esporádicamente a tener sexo con su Capitán era todo un milagro. Aunque claro, ella estaba enamorada de Kyoraku, pero no lo quería admitir.

-Nanao –dijo Kyoraku- ¿Y si esta noche hacemos algo diferente? –Ella lo miró con vergüenza.

-¿Qué quiere, Capitán? –dijo mientras castamente se tapaba los pechos con un cojín verde. Kyoraku abandonó su silla y se sentó a su lado.

Pero el resultado fue el mismo de siempre. Se sentó sobre Nanao mientras ella se ponía colorada y empezaba a reprimir sus gemidos. Kyoraku tenía ganas de estirarle los cabellos y de arañarle la espalda, pero sabía que su teniente desaprobaría esa conducta. Estaba haciendo el amor con ella, pero no estaba nada excitado. Se movía sin ánimos mientras Nanao respiraba entrecortadamente en silencio y se tapaba los pechos con las manos. Se estaba aburriendo…

-Necesito algo más violento… -pensó Kyoraku esa noche de sábado- Necesito mucha más acción, deseo y descontrol. No aguanto más esto…

Kyoraku salió de su teniente y se empezó a vestir sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¿Ya ha terminado, Capitán? –pidió Nanao extrañada. Kyoraku no contestó y se vistió en silencio.

-Esta noche voy a salir… -anunció Kyoraku colocándose su haori rosa.

-Le esperaré despierta, Capitán… -dijo Nanao pero Kyoraku no le respondió y se limitó a salir de la habitación sin decir media palabra. Kyoraku estaba lleno de pasión, de fuego interior y necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba tener sexo salvaje hoy mismo.

Por suerte, sabia donde tenía que acudir. Pero la casa de citas, extrañamente, estaba sobresaturada y no pudieron concederle un encuentro. Kyoraku abandonó el prostíbulo y siguió por la calle de los bares. En algún momento encontraría alguna mujer, lo sabía…

Kyoraku se movía entre el gentío con gracia, sin pasar desapercibido a causa de su indumentaria llamativa. Los shinigamis se giraban para mirarlo y algunos le saludaban con entusiasmo, agitando sus vasos de sake y hablando a voces.

-Capitán Kyoraku –dijo Matsumoto saludando con mucha energía, seguramente bajo los efectos del alcohol. Kyoraku rio maléficamente y no dijo nada. Media hora más tarde, Kyoraku tumbaba a Matsumoto en una cabaña sucia no muy lejos de los bares. De fondo de oía el ruido del gentío que estaba de fiesta. Más cerca, se escuchaba a otra pareja que hacía el amor, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Kyoraku tomó los enormes pechos de la teniente entre sus manos y los besó con frenesí mientras ella se reía como una tonta, demasiado borracha para darse cuenta de que estaba pasando. Matsumoto se reía y se reía mientras Kyoraku se desnudaba y jugaba con introducir su erección entre los enormes pechos de la joven.

Matsumoto seguía riendo mientras la otra pareja que hacían el amor cerca de ellos incrementaban el ritmo y jadeaban aún más. La excitación de Kyoraku fue en aumento, si era posible. Abrió las piernas de la teniente y la penetró salvajemente, sin prepararla. Eso, justamente eso era lo que buscaba esa noche. Salvajismo puro y duro.

Kyoraku empezó a moverse, sin control. Nada de ir despacio y besar con romanticismo el cuello de la chica, como tenía que hacer con Nanao. En este contexto, el romanticismo sobraba y solo interesaba su propio placer personal. Deseaba tener un buen orgasmo, solo eso… Además, seguramente mañana Matsumoto, con lo borracha que iba, no se acordaría de nada.

-Gin… -dijo Matsumoto en un momento de lucidez. Kyoraku, paró de repente, cuando empezaba a notar un poco de ese glorioso placer incontrolable. Miró a Matsumoto y vio como unas gruesas lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro.

-Gin… -jadeó otra vez Matsumoto volviendo a llorar. Kyoraku se vino abajo ante esa reacción… sabía que la joven estaba enamorada del antiguo Capitán de la tercera. Kyoraku no pudo seguir, simplemente, no pudo con eso. Salió del interior de Matsumoto, se vistió y salió de la cabaña mientras sus vecinos llegaban al orgasmo entre gritos descontrolados de pasión.

Kyoraku se fue de allí, derrotado. Decidió volver a casa por el camino más largo. No tenía ganas de nada y estaba sumamente deprimido. Pasear por las calles en silencio le ayudaría a poner en orden sus ideas. Pero su problema de esa noche, no eran sus ideas, era su maldito fuego interior que chillaba por apagarse. Debería reprimirlo cuando llegara al escuadrón… tendría que hacerlo el mismo, con su propia mano tendría que aliviarse.

Sin saber cómo, sus pasos le llevaron hasta la decimotercera división… Decidió visitar a Ukitake. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, estaría despierto y charlando con él un rato se le pasaría el calentón.

-¿Ukitake? –pidió Kyoraku cuando entró en su habitación. Tenía la luz abierta, pero el Capitán de pelo blanco dormía sobre unos papeles. Con la entrada de Kyoraku, Ukitake se despertó y ahora miraba hacia la puerta con aire somnoliento.

-¿Kyoraku? –Pidió el capitán de pelo blanco- Es un poco tarde. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Esta noche… -dijo Kyoraku sentándose en el suelo, sin pensar en lo que decía y lleno de rabia- Esta noche he hecho el amor con dos mujeres. Pero la verdad que es no me ha gustado, no me sentía bien. Hoy hay algo dentro de mí que me impedía pasármelo bien con ellas.

Se hizo el silencio. Kyoraku jugaba distraído con su sombrero y Ukitake se puso colorado sin saber que contestar ante esta confesión inesperada.

-Aaah… -dijo Ukitake avergonzado y muy incómodo. No era normal que su amigo le hablara con tanta libertad sobre sus líos amorosos.

-Me siento confundido. Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero y no hay nadie que sea capaz de reconfortarme –dijo Kyoraku estallando. Sus emociones fluían salvajemente y estallaban en su pecho, pero así se sentía mejor- ¡No sé qué quiero! Me siento… muy solo… -confesó Kyoraku sin creer que pudiera estar pronunciando esas palabras.

-No estás solo, Kyoraku –dijo Ukitake poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo.- Nunca has estado solo. Tranquilízate, todo irá bien.

Ukitake sonrió, intentando reconfortar a su amigo. Extrañamente, Kyoraku se sintió un poco mejor… miró a los ojos de su amigo, buscando consuelo. Los ojos de Ukitake le transmitieron un sentimiento cálido, parecido al del sol cuando se refleja suavemente y acaricia los cabellos de los niños.

-Hagamos el amor, Ukitake –dijo Kyoraku, mirándolo a los ojos. Supo que ese fuego interno inapagable era el que le había llevado a decir esas palabras. Ahora entendía que, desde el principio, le había estado buscando a él…

-KYORAKU! –dijo Ukitake pero el capitán de la Octava lo calló con un beso mientras le tocaba el fuerte pecho con delicadeza. Ukitake se resistía, pero era imposible… realmente deseaba tener ese encuentro con Kyoraku desde hacía mucho tiempo… Empezaron a desnudarse, con prisa, intentando contenerse sin mucho resultado.

Ukitake estaba confundido. Siempre había esperado ese momento y ahora todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Quería disfrutar de ese momento… no sabía si volvería a ocurrir, así que decidió también ser el protagonista y coló su lengua dentro de la boca de su amigo.

Kyoraku se sorprendió cuando su amigo tomó esa tímida iniciaba, pero dejó que actuara libremente mientras le arrancaba los pantalones. El Capitán de la Octava miró la erección de su amigo y la encontró mucho más hermosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Tomó su miembro entre una de sus fuertes manos y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, con delicadeza mientras que Ukitake se desconcentraba y sacaba su lengua danzarina de su boca para emitir un leve gemido de satisfacción.

Kyoraku miró a los ojos de su amigo, colorado y sudoroso. El Capitán de pelo castaño besó el pecho de su amigo, descendiendo en interminables besos, mordiendo sus pezones acariciando el contorno de sus huesos y acabó su largo recorrido, finalmente, en el latiente glande de Ukitake, para besarlo y llevárselo a la boca.

Kyoraku lamió su contorno con precisión y succionó con fuerza. Ukitake, sin poder aguantar más, se tumbó en el suelo y Kyoraku le separó las piernas para tener un acceso más fácil a su miembro. El capitán de la Octava seguía chupando con deleite cada centímetro del pene de su amigo, con pasión y cada vez más y más rápido.

-Kyoraku… -dijo Ukitake- ¡Para!

Kyoraku se extrañó de esa petición, ya que por los jadeos de su amigo todo indicaba que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Pero luego Kyoraku pensó en el carácter de su amigo. Esa era su primera vez… la primera vez que los dos estaban así juntos. Sin duda Ukitake preferiría acabar de otra manera.

Kyoraku se incorporó, se tumbó sobre él y le metió dos dedos en la boca. Ukitake los lamió avergonzado, con la culpa en los ojos. Kyoraku sonrió mientras se dirigía a su entrada y, con delicadeza introducía lentamente un dedo.

-Ah! –se quejó Ukitake medio incorporándose, pero se volvió a tumbar intentando relajarse. Dolía, es cierto, pero a la vez era también muy placentero…

Kyoraku jugaba con sus dedos dentro de su amigo, rozando sus paredes y haciéndose sitio a la fuerza. Sin duda, lo que vendría después sería mucho más grande… Kyoraku se tumbó sobre Ukitake, que pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos, preparado. Kyoraku se colocó y lentamente fue penetrando a su amigo, mientras este gemía y se aguantaba el dolor.

-Aaaaaaaah –exclamó Kyoraku impresionado. Era todo tan nuevo, conocido pero diferente a la vez. Sin duda, la estrechez de las paredes de Ukitake lo estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a moverse con rapidez, aumentando el ritmo y sin contenerse.

Pero era extraño… Kyoraku quería saber cómo estaba su amigo. Extrañamente, no pensaba solo en su propio placer. El Capitán miraba a su amigo de cabellos blancos, le acariciaba el pecho y correspondida a sus besos con gran deseo.

Ambos aumentaron frenéticamente sus movimientos. Estaban completamente compenetrados y su danza frenética era de cada vez más impetuosa. Kyoraku quería que el placer de Ukitake fuera, si cabía, más grande, así que también comenzó a masturbarlo con frenesí. El capitán de la decimotercera contestó gimiendo de la sorpresa y moviéndose más rápido.

No se podían controlar, era imposible. Ukitake rozaba el cielo con las envestidas de Kyoraku y al moreno apenas le quedaba tiempo… estaba tan caliente dentro de Ukitake, el placer era tan inmenso que no podría alargarlo más. No podía más… Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Ukitake también se había vaciado en su mano. El capitán de pelo blanco no podía controlar su respiración agitada.

-Ha sido increíble –dijo Kyoraku tomando su haori rosa y tapando a su amigo, mientras se tumbaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Ukitake sonrió, sin poder decir nada. Pero tampoco era necesario que dijera nada, su rostro hablaba por sí solo.

-Creo… que a partir de ahora vendré cada sábado por la noche –dijo Kyoraku cuando Ukitake estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. El hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió plácidamente y se entregó completamente a Morfeo.

Kyoraku, despierto y abrazado a ese hombre, también sonrió. Miró en su interior… ni rastro de ese fuego que le volvía loco. Ukitake había podido apagarlo. Él había sido su salvación. Tal vez, se dijo a sí mismo, vendría más a menudo y no tan solo los sábados. Sabía con una gran certeza que separarse de él sería ahora prácticamente imposible.

**FIN**

**Aquí otro fanfic de mi pareja preferida. Realmente amo a estos dos personajes, son muy diferentes pero se complementan muchísimo. Me encantan y ojalá hubiera más escrito sobre ellos. Espero poder seguir escribiendo más sobre Kyoraku y Ukitake y, sobretodo, espero que os guste. **

**Feliz 2013**


End file.
